


Long Time No See Old Friend

by abandoned_inky_rabbitt001



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Joey Drew Studios, Joey Drew being a Jerk, Joey Drew is "Bendy" | Ink Bendy, Kissing, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandoned_inky_rabbitt001/pseuds/abandoned_inky_rabbitt001
Summary: Reuniting with a old pal after a long time.
Relationships: Henry Stein & Linda Stein, Joey Drew/Henry Stein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Long Time No See Old Friend

Henry had regrets.  
Regrets of what? Leaving Joey Drew Studios to become co-owner and Art & Animation departmanent leader of Archgate Films? That was the weird side if his regrets.   
He didn't know what they were about.   
Linda and Audrey had always told tim he shouldn't have regrets.   
He left Joey Drew Studios to become a famous Artist, to be loved by everyone he worked with, to have a long-time relationship with Nathaniel Arch.  
İf he stayed with Joey Drew, he couldn't have any of these. A part of him knew Linda and Audrey were right. But at the other side, another part of him called him a backstabber for leaving Joey all alone.   
As much as he never liked it, he always got news about Joey from Nathan.  
Countless letters to Henry, begging for him to come back.  
No romantic relationships at all.   
Just begging for Henry to come back.  
Of course, he never did go back. Nathan would go insane if he did. He loved Nathan. With all of his heart. Maybe he loved him becouse Nathan reminded him of Joey?  
No, no he didn't.  
But still, even imagining how he left Joey as a miserable and pathetic guy and went on a happy relationship and success was heartbreaking.  
He was pulled out from his inner toughts when Audrey opened the door and walked in, holding a piece of paper. She didn't mind it when she saw Henry, just looking at the paper in fron of him blankly. İn these days, he was weirdly easier to get disteracted. Still, he was happy no one bringed it up and bothered him with it.  
"Henry, İ'm sorry for coming in without knocking. But there's a letter for you."  
Again. But this one was different. At other times, he never had a chance to read the letters. Either Nathan, Audrey or Linda would take them and destroy them. This one? İt managed to get in Henry's hands.   
Henry wondered the trouble it had seen.  
He read the letter alongside Audrey. The letter was short, unlike the others.

"Dear Henry, it seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. 30 years really slips away, doesn't it?  
İf you're back in town, come visit my the old workshop. There's something I need to show you.   
Your best pal, Joey Drew."

Henry had decided without thinking much about it. He was going to visit Joey. After all those years. A part oh him was still longing for Joey. He needed to shut it down by seeing Joey for one last time. And see what he needs to see.   
No one would know he visited Joey, only Linda and Audrey. İf he could, he wouldn't even tell them. But he had to.   
They were a family.   
"Now it's time to see you, for one last time old friend."

"Henry, so soon? İ haven't expect you for another hour yet."  
Joey said in a quite friendly tune. He wasn't looking at Henry. His back was turned to him. He was wearing a deep green bathrobe, brown comfortable-looking pants and a yellowish green shirt. A few buttons of the shirt was unbuttoned. Henry could say he was either not really prepared like what he said, or he was in a bad mood.   
Henry deeply hoped it was the first option. İf Joey felt upset, he would see himself as guilty for that.   
Joey finally turned to him, and this was when Henry felt a great urge to crawl back to his embrace.   
Emerald green eyes, just as bright as 30 years ago. Bright orange hair kinda faded into a lighter tone, but still fancy looking enough. Even with the clothes he was wearing at the moment. His skin on the other hand looked a little pale. Like if he was kinda sick, but trying his best to not let anyone notice this.  
Joey on the other hand took a look at Henry too. Chocolate brown hair still kept it's delicious color with one or two grey streaks. Not matching one ice blue and one golden eyes still looked flawless. Porcelain skin was still the same as he recultantly left. Nice to see Nathan didn't touched him much.   
He was wearing a wine red shirt and black pants. His hair was tied into a ponytail.   
He looked perfect.   
Joey slowly walked near Henry.   
He noticed Henry was being catious but also excited to reunite with his old pal. He put his arm on Henry's waist and pulled him closer. Henry's head was leaning on Joey's shoulder. Henry put his arms around him, hugging him as tight as he can.   
God, how much he missed being in Joey's arms again.   
Joey slowly backed away to pull him into a kiss. Henry's ice blue and golden eyes met Joey's emerald green ones for a second.  
Then everything turned black.  
Joey pulled a kitchen knife from his bathrobe's pocket. While they were still kissing with passion between them, Henry suddenly felt the knife under his skin. He could hear Joey's chuckling echoing in his ears. Joey took the knife out, and cut his throat this time. Henry wanted to scream, he wanted to get away, but it was getting hard to breath and Joey suddenly kissed him again. Henry's screams came all quiet. No one could hear him. The blood was staining both of their clothes. Tho it was kinda hard to see blood on Henry's wine red shirt.   
Bright red blood was shining on Joey's hands and clothes. He then moved to Henry's neck to taste blood. At this point Henry had lost too much blood to scream. Everything was blurry. He felt Joey kissing his neck and caressing his cheek, lovingly.   
Then everything actually turned black.

Once Henry stopped breathing, Joey carrief him bridal style to a room he called "the ritual room". He gently put Henry on floor, in the middle of a Pentagram drawn with ink. Then he lightened up the candles, kissed Henry on his forhead for one last time until they met again in the studio, and turned on the ink machine.

"Alright Joey. İ'm here. Let's see if we can find what you wanted me to see."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is how it all started.  
> Please consider commenting.


End file.
